


The Implicit Demand for Proof

by Emma_frxst



Category: Jake Gyllenhaal - Fandom, Prisoners (2013), Prisoners - Fandom, detective loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_frxst/pseuds/Emma_frxst
Summary: you, a forensic psychologist, get called in on a high priority child abduction case in Conyers, PA. What happens when you catch feelings for the mysterious detective Loki?Warnings: spoilers for the movie, movie level violence, slight change of events, language, fluff, angst





	1. Chapter 1

You arrived at the small police department in Conyers, Pennsylvania in the ungodly hours of the morning, your flight having just landed. It was just after Thanksgiving Day, which you had spent with your family, but alas duty calls. Child abduction was no joke, and you at the FBI took it very seriously.  
The Conyers police department was small, probably a bit underfunded, and the employees all probably slightly disgruntled and underpaid.   
The police captain met you as soon as you walked in the door.   
“Hello, Dr. l/n. I’m captain O’Malley. Thank you for coming.” He said, shaking your hand.  
“Of course, captain.”  
“Please, this way.” He gestured to an empty desk. You put all your shit down on the desk and shrugged off your thick coat.   
“Thank you. Now I understand you have a suspect in custody?”  
“Yes, the lead detective is questioning him as we speak. I can brief you in my office.” You followed him into his office, ready to get started.  
-  
Loki stood in the break room making himself a cup of coffee, morning light now shining through the windows. He had just spent the last 10 hours questioning Alex Jones, only to get nothing out of him.   
“Loki, did you hear?” A uniformed officer asked, entering the break room.  
“Hear what?”  
“That forensic psychologist from the FBI got in a little bit ago.”  
“Has she been briefed?”  
“Yeah, O’Malley briefed her.” The officer said, rolling his eyes.  
“What?” Loki questioned.   
“Psychologists...they just come up in here, with their fancy college degrees, and their FBI tech, and their ‘I’m better than you attitude’, and get all the credit for our hard work. Uptight assholes.”  
Loki just hummed in response and took another drink of coffee. The cop obviously had a chip on his shoulder and probably something against women, but then again The absolute last thing he needed was to work with someone with their head up their ass.   
“Loki!” O’Malley’s voice rang out.   
Loki pinched his brow, this was gonna be a long day.  
-

“Loki, this is Dr. F/n L/n, forensic psychologist from the FBI.”   
You looked up from the file you were reading and extended your hand only to be met by the most piercing big blue eyes you’d ever seen. they looked tired, though, the detective had probably been up since since Thanksgiving. He was quite attractive with his dark, slicked back hair sharp jaw line, and not to mention the tattoos. Probably a regular ‘Mr. Tough Guy’ type, but you didn’t want to assume anything, besides, you were here to profile criminals, not handsome detectives.  
“Hello, detective, a pleasure.” You said, offering him a tight-lipped smile. “And please, l/n is fine.”  
“David Loki, lead detective.” He said, firmly shaking your hand.   
You didn’t miss how his eyes gave you a lingering once over, analyzing you, making snap judgements. Which was a completely normal thing for human beings to do, hell, you just did it to him.   
“You get anything from the suspect?”  
“No, I unfortunately, he’s got the IQ of a 10 year old. Just kept saying he didn’t know anything.”  
“So he’s mentally disabled.” You said, a statement rather than a question.   
“Seems that way, we’re still considering all possibilities.”  
“Of course, and the RV?”  
“It’s clean, no signs is a struggle. Our forensics team is at the aunts house now.”  
“Alright.” Your reply, short and to the point.   
“I’m getting ready to head over to meet with the families. You coming?”  
“Yeah.” You said as the two of you headed out of the captains office.

-later at the Dover Household-

Loki sat on the couch on his phone, while you walked around the house. Trying to form an impression of the Dover family; who they appeared to be and who they really were. The way people shape and organize everyday spaces can say a lot about a person and their mental status. From what you observed they really were a content family and like Grace Keller said, the girls were happy, no reason for them to run away.  
You reentered the living room to catch Ms. Dover and Loki mid-conversation.  
“I’m gonna find your daughter.” He reassured her. “We believe they came back here after they left the Birch’s yesterday-“  
“They we’re looking for Anna’s red whistle.” Said the man who you could only assume was Keller Dover.   
“Right I read your statement. Detective Loki. And this is Dr. l/n from the FBI.”  
You extended your hand as Loki introduced you.   
“Hello Mr. Dover. I’m sorry we’re meeting under these circumstances.”  
“Yeah me too.” He replied bluntly.  
He turned his attention back to detective Loki, bombarding him with questions about Alex Jones.  
You could tell he was getting agitated, and before you knew it, he was raising his voice and told Loki to “shut the fuck up for a second.” You’d seen cases like this before, all the parents tend to act the same towards law enforcement. Angry. Some random cop was always better to blame than themselves.  
“Just let us do our jobs.” Loki said.   
“Okay..okay..” Dover paused. “I’m sorry, but what is it exactly you do Dr. l/n?”  
“I am a forensic psychologist, which means I use psychological practices and principles and apply them to the legal system.”   
He looked at you, a bit dumbfounded.  
“For example,” you continued, “I use psychology and behavior analysis to predict the behavior of criminals and use a psychological profile to narrow down suspects.”  
He only nodded, probably forgetting everything you just said.

After getting a little more information from the family, and after Dover chased y’all down asking about Alex, you and Loki left.

The ride back was quiet, Loki didn’t really talk much.   
“You really gonna ask O’Malley for another day for Alex Jones?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hm.”  
“What? You feds don’t do shit like that in the Bureau?”  
“No, we do. I was just asking. Sometimes small town law enforcement will bend rules depending on the politics at play.”  
Loki sent a questioning look your way.   
“Don’t take that personality, detective. I’m just saying.” You explained, not wanting to figuratively step on Loki’s toes.  
He didn’t reply, only focusing on driving.   
‘Ah just fucking great.’ You mentally scolded yourself for saying that. You knew how small town cops and detectives could be. Sometimes they made your job difficult because they felt threatened by a ‘stuck up fed taking credit for all the work.’ (Their words, not yours).  
Hopefully Loki wouldn’t hold what you said against you.

“So whats next for you?” You asked as Loki pulled in the precinct parking lot.

“I’ve got a list of nine level 3 sex offenders within a 10 mile radius of Fairmont Circle, so I’m knocking on doors all night. You?”

“I’m gonna start the profile on Alex Jones, hoping the aunt will consent for him to undergo an official psychological evaluation, since he can’t consent for himself...Actually-“ you paused and Loki shot you another questioning look. “That may be our way to keep Jones in custody for another day. I’ll see what I can do.” You said heading inside the police station.


	2. Chapter 2

“The aunt denied consent for Jones’ psych eval.” You could hear the irritation in O’Malley’s voice, whether it was with the Jones’ or you, you couldn’t tell.  
“Shit.” You said under your breath, pinching the bridge of your nose. “Okay. Thanks for letting me know, captain.” You said and slumped back to your desk. You had tired every loophole you could think of- getting the psych eval, delaying the psych eval, pushing the psych eval forward, hell you’d interrogate him yourself if you thought it would help. But none of those options were feasible, especially if the legal guardian didn’t give consent.  
Now time for your last resort- staying overnight and combing over the interrogation tapes and try to find something, anything to hold Alex Jones.  
Looks like Loki wasn’t the only one going to be up all night.

-  
You had been watching tapes for hours. There wasn’t a soul in the station, everyone had gone home a long time ago.  
God, you needed a break. Since no one was around, you kicked off your shoes, shed your suit jacket and sat cross-legged in your chair, you might as well be comfortable.  
You looked around the office, noting the details of your surroundings, giving your eyes a break from the screen, when the desk next to you caught your eye.  
Loki’s desk.  
You usually didn’t profile your co-workers, but there was something about Loki that intrigued you.  
Everything on his desk was neat suggesting he was an orderly, disciplined, and cautious person. The desk itself was in the corner, facing away from all the others, probably a subconscious choice on Loki’s part. He was isolated from most of his co-workers, meaning he was rather closed off and impersonal. There was nothing personal on his desk, either. No Knick-knacks, no pictures of family-no wife or kids, or friends- nothing to denote a personal life.  
You’d figure out the mystery of David Loki later, but not now.  
Right now, you needed to focus on Joy and Anna.  
.  
You were deep in concentration mode watching the last of the tapes when Loki walked by.  
Not expecting anyone to be there, he backtracked and wrinkled his brow when he saw you hunched over the desk.  
“What are you doin here, l/n?”  
“Hm? Oh, detective Loki, hi. Um, the aunt didn’t give consent for Alex Jones’ psych eval so I’m combing through interrogation tapes as a Hail Mary, trying to find something, anything, to keep Jones for another day.”  
She had good work ethic, Loki could respect that.  
“Got anything?” He asked.  
“See this here-“ you gestured to the screen  
Loki leaned in over you so he could see, close enough to where you could smell the faint scent of the cologne he wore, but not close enough to make you uncomfortable.  
“I think he knows something about the girls disappearance, but he’s not competent enough to understand anything he’s being asked, even if he did understand, it probably wouldn’t hold up in court.”  
“Fuck.” Loki said, running a hand through his hair. “I spent 10 hours interrogating him yesterday. He wouldn’t budge.”

You did notice how Loki was the only one to interrogate Jones, he was very thorough. And a damn good detective. 

“You got anything?” You asked  
“A priest with a body in his basement.”  
Your eyebrows shot up “Oh shit, okay.”  
“Forensics is down there now, the priest is being booked and processed. He uh, claims the guy came to him for a confession, that he killed 16 kids.”  
“Think that’s the truth?”  
“Hard to tell, he’s a fuckin drunk.”  
“Oh great.” You put your face in your hands.  
“Well, on that note, I could use a coffee.”  
“Me too.” Loki said, following you into the break room.  
You leaned up against the counter, sipping your drink.  
“You see cases like this lot in the FBI?” Loki asked, leaning on the counter opposite from you. Your shoe-less feet not going unnoticed.  
“Unfortunately, yeah. About 65% of the time I get called out into the field like this, it’s for child abduction.”  
Loki only hummed in response, not pushing any further.  
“Y’all see this a lot here, in Conyers?”  
“No, not a lot.”  
This time it was your turn to hum in response, you brain too worn out to think of any other response.  
You took notice of the small tattoos that detailed Loki’s hands. Your curiosity tempted you to ask about them, but you figured Mr. Mysterious Tough Guy wouldn’t want to get personal. Besides, you had only just met the man. 

You and Loki took your break in silence, exhaustion overtaking the both of you.  
Loki’s eyes drifted to the firearm on your hip.  
“You carry a gun?” He asked, surprised.  
You nodded yes, due to a mouth full of mediocre coffee.  
“I thought psychologists did office work?”  
“Well I do. But because I do cases like this, where I’m out in the field working with police and detectives, I have basic field training.”  
Loki only nodded, not really knowing how to respond to that.  
“Guess Jones is getting released in the morning then.” Loki stated, rather than questioned.  
“Yeah.” You nodded. “Unless he’s charged with something.”  
“Yeah.”  
An awkward silence fell over the two of you like a heavy fog.  
“Detective..” you started. “I uh, didn’t mean to be crass earlier in the car. I don’t want to get off on the wrong foot, especially since we’re going to be working together and all.”  
“Don’t worry about it L/n.” He replied and downed the rest of his drink, then went back to his desk.  
You followed not long after. 

So much for getting off on the right foot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the weird format, it didn't transfer over from tumblr very well.

You stood beside Loki as he watched Alex Jones sign out and get his possessions back.

His arms crossed and jaw clenched. 

Irritated. 

  
You decided to head back to your desk, feeling defeated, wondering if you could have done more to keep him in custody another day.

Before you could think about it anymore, you heard yelling coming from outside.

  
You ran to the window only to see Keller Dover being pulled off of Alex Jones by Loki and about four other uniformed officers.

“Ugh, seriously, Dover?” You scoffed, watching the ordeal go down. 

  
Your eyes drifted to Loki. You admired his physique and the way his muscles flexed underneath his shirt. Keep it professional y/n, you reminded yourself, blaming your thoughts on lack of sleep. 

  
Not even a minute later Dover was escorted into O’Malley’s office. Next, Loki entered looking more annoyed than before, which you didn’t think was possible.   
.

Just after everything seemed to have calmed down you heard shouting from the captain’s office, presumably Mr. Dover.

  
“Don’t talk to him, arrest him!” You heard Dover yell as he flung open the door.

He paused and turned back to Loki and O’Malley. 

  
“You know what. I’m gonna go over your head! Where’s that FBI lady?! Huh? I bet she could do something about it!” He asked turning to go and find you.

  
“Dr. L/n?!” He questioned looking around, then, his eyes found you. 

  
‘Fuck.’ You mumbled to yourself. you hated dealing with angry people. 

  
He started to march over to your desk, But Loki quickly rounded the corner and grabbed him. 

  
“Yes, Mr. Dover?” You asked as calmly as possible while walking over to him. 

  
You held your hand up, signaling to Loki it’s okay to let him go. 

  
Loki reluctantly released his tight grip on Dover, still glaring daggers at him. 

  
“You gotta listen to me. You know what that prick said to me outside in the parking lot? He said “they didn’t cry until I left them.” Right to my fucking face! He has something to do with it!”

  
The desperation in his voice tugged at your heartstrings. What he said was of interest though, you thought Alex knew something about those girls.

  
“We will certainly look into it, Mr. Dover.” You made eye contact with Loki over Keller’s shoulder. 

  
“For now, I need you to go home, okay? Let us do our jobs.”

  
“Yeah.” he grumbled and left abruptly. 

  
“You good?” Loki questioned, actually seeming genuinely concerned. 

  
You took a deep breath. “Uh..yeah, I’m good. You?”

“Fine.” He replied, blinking ‘hard’ a few times.

  
“You following up on that?” You asked him.

  
“Yeah, heading to the Jones house in a minute.”

  
“I’ll go too.”

  
“Why?” the question slipped through the detective’s mouth before he could stop it. He ran a hand down his face, upon seeing your offended facial expression. 

  
“Shit. I didn’t mean- sorry. lets just,..lets go.” He stuttered, tripping over his words.

  
Slightly conflicted, you grabbed your jacket and headed to the car.   
-  
You and Loki had been on the road about 10 minutes, neither of you had said anything. The silence was painfully awkward. 

  
“I didn’t mean anything by what I said, I’m just not used to having a partner is all.” Loki said, finally breaking the silence. 

  
“I understand, detective, but if we are going to work together and find these girls, were gonna have to stop getting off on the wrong foot. deal?”  
“Deal.”

  
“Now that we are on the same page.. lets talk about the case. How legit you think Dover’s claim against Jones is?”

  
“Well I think that this is honestly going to be a waste of time, but we need to check out all possible leads.”

  
The rest of the ride to the Jones residence went smoothly, both you and Loki avoided putting your foot in your mouth for once. 

Finally you two were getting somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

You sat in the chair across from Holly and Alex Jones, watching their body language, searching for any red flags or signs of abuse, anything that could help the investigation.   
“Sure you didn’t say anything to Mr. Dover in the parking lot today? Anything he could misinterpreted or-“ Loki asked, twisting his ring around his pinkie finger.   
He blinked hard once. twice. He was agitated, as were you. This visit was turning out to be a real waste of time.  
“I was right there.” Holly said. “They didn’t say anything to each other. The man just attacked the boy.”  
‘That’s interesting.’ You thought to yourself.   
Holly…she didn’t let Alex answer for himself. she didn’t look your or Loki in the eye, instead she looked towards Alex. Maybe she was signaling him to not say anything. Or maybe she really was just the concerned aunt.   
Loki asked to talk to Alex alone.   
He was pushing him pretty hard, but he wouldn’t budge. Maybe Holly threatened him. Or maybe he really didn’t say anything, and Keller only heard what he wanted to hear. It was hard to tell.  
Having had enough to do with Alex Jones, you and Loki left the house.   
“Mr. Dover. This is detective Loki…”  
‘Oh here it comes’ you thought as you walked towards the car, Loki trailing behind you.   
“Fuckin’ A.”  
“He hang up on you?” You asked.   
“Yeah.” He sighed.  
“Figures.” You said as you got into the passengers seat.   
Loki started the car and backed out of the driveway, while you wrote down a few notes from what you observed.   
He turned to look out the back window, revealing more of his neck tattoo.   
You wondered where else he had tattoos.   
Your eyes drifted from his tattoo to his sharp jawline, which was peppered with stubble from not shaving. And those blue eyes you could totally get lost in and-  
“It’s rude to stare, you know.” Loki said, the corners of his lips turning up into what was almost a sly smile.   
“I wasn’t staring at you. I was..” you began to panic slightly. “Looking out the window.” You countered, hoping Loki wouldn’t notice how embarrassed you were.   
“On my side of the car?” He asked, amused.   
“Yes.” you said, rather unconvincingly,  
Loki figured you weren’t staring out his window, but he played along.  
“See anything interesting?”   
Yes, you. You thought to yourself  
Wait a second…Was he… teasing you?  
You stuttered over your words as your brain tried to make sense of Loki’s sudden friendliness towards you..if you could call it that.   
“Relax, Doctor. I’m just giving you a hard time.” He said, smirking- proof there was a sense of humor somewhere in his body.  
“You know you don’t have to call me that right? You can just call me l/n.”  
“Okay, l/n, what does your, uh, behavior analysis tell you?” He asked, changing the subject.  
“Well..Some kidnappers work as partners. Usually, there’s a submissive one- in this case would be Alex-who is usually has some sort of mental illness or a mental disability and usually related to the other one- the dominant one. In this case could be the aunt.” You explained. “Holly is definitely protecting Alex at all costs. But I had limited time and information, so overall it was Inconclusive.”  
“W-what do you mean inconclusive?” He asked, more serious now.  
“Profiling..It’s a process, Loki, not magic. I can’t just pull it out of my ass.”  
“Right, right. Sorry.”  
Wow, David Loki just apologized to you, you must be special.  
“It’s alright.” You replied.   
“So what’s next?”  
Loki sighed. “Go back and start from square one, you?”  
“Like you, start from square one.”  
He raised a curious brow.  
“Well, Instead of profiling individual people, I’m going to look at the evidence, statements, and reports and use the information to form a description, or profile, of the unknown offender. From there we can see which suspects best match the description.”  
“You can just…do that?” Loki questioned.  
“Well..yeah.” You replied, as it were obvious.   
“Guess they sure as hell don’t call you doctor nothin’ then.”  
You smiled, amused at Loki’s statement.   
“They sure as hell don’t, detective.” You retorted.  
“You can just call me Loki.” He muttered, mimicking your tone from earlier  
“Alright. Loki.”


End file.
